Opera time table W06/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 02.02.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:36 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 02:10 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 03:31 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 05:35 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 08:00 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 10:29 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 13:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 15:47 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 17:51 Hector Berlioz - La Damnation de Faust (1990) Bayer Records (F) 19:52 Gioachino Rossini - Elisabetta, regina d'Inghilterra (2004) Quindecim (I) 22:19 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 03.02.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:22 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 04:13 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 06:50 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 08:44 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 12:00 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 15:23 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 18:13 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 20:23 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 21:51 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 23:41 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) 04.02.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:00 Giuseppe Verdi - Gustavo III (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:06 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 06:17 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1972) Decca (I) 08:14 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 10:48 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 11:40 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 13:17 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 16:41 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 18:54 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 20:56 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 05.02.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:19 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 02:20 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 04:21 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 06:01 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 08:48 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 10:34 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 12:58 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 15:11 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 16:57 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 18:47 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 20:15 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 22:55 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 06.02.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:30 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 02:56 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 04:44 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 06:32 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 07:38 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 09:23 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 12:16 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 13:45 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 15:42 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 17:28 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 18:36 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 20:28 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 22:53 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 07.02.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:45 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 03:42 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 05:13 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 07:06 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 08:52 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 11:16 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 13:27 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 16:00 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 18:32 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 20:36 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 22:08 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 08.02.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:25 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 02:20 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 04:58 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 07:16 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 08:15 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 09:57 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964/Paris) EMI Classics (I) 11:49 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 13:28 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 15:34 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 17:42 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 19:43 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 22:06 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 06/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015